Disposal of used oil filters presents a serious environmental problem for a number of reasons. First, they retain residual oil which can contaminate soil in landfills or the like. Further, they contain materials of different types such as metal, paper-like filter material, etc. which cannot be decomposed or are difficult to decompose.
Some attempts have been made to crush one or two filters at a time, but these devices do not meet the mass production requirements of the problem.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a press and a method for compressing a large number of filters at one time.
A further object of this invention is to provide a solid compressed mass or block of used filters that will hold a block-like shape, and which will hold a minimum amount of residual oil.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.